Friezalie Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Submission Reel Jo: "Now you're with me in beautiful Providence, Rhode Island. Ready to help a family with one of the most violent teenagers, let's take a look." ???: "Hi! We're the Friezalie Family!" Austin: "My name is Austin and I am a weather forecaster for Live Pinpoint Doppler 12 on WPRI-TV." Vanessa: "I am Vanessa and I am a kindergarten teacher." Observation Begins punches Jo in the breasts as soon as she walks in the door Ava: "Hold still, stupid!" Observation continues Ava's violent video games Family issues Ximena's 7th Birthday Party Jo: "Once Ximena is 7, she and her family threw a Rugrats-themed birthday party." [The Rugrats theme song is playing in the background] the buffet table, we see Reptar Cookies, Tommy's Bottle Milk, Spike's Bones, Phil and Lil's Double Flavored Ice Cream, Character head cupcakes, and a Rugrats cake Jo: "The children played games, such as Watch out for Reptar!, Baby Bottle Soaking War, Baby see, Baby do, Find Chuckie's Glasses, and Pin the Diaper on Tommy." Ximena: "There was Bobo the Clown, ponies, face painting, and Rugrats music." is inside playing a violent video game called Clock Tower 3 Ximena: "Ava?" Vanessa: "Ummm, let's just say that she can't ruin your party." Party Aftermath Ximena: "Mommy, Daddy, thank you for the party. I had a great time." hugs her parents Dinner time Jo: "Later on, Mom was making tacos for dinner, but Ava wanted peanut butter cups instead." Ava: "Yo, mother! Shall I have peanut butter cups for dinner?!" Vanessa: "Sorry honey, but we're having tacos for dinner." Ava: "AWW, PLEASE! I WANT THEM!" Vanessa: "Not tonight!" Ava: "YOU ALWAYS LOVE THAT RUGRATS FANGIRL AND THAT ROCK-COLLECTING BOY MORE THAN ME!" Vanessa: "That's not true. I love everyone in this household equally. Right now, that behavior is unacceptable. Besides, peanut butter cups are neither a food group nor an acceptable entree." Ava: "I hate tacos!" Vanessa: "But have you ever tried them?" Ava: "They don't look good, so no!" Mommy and Me Miguel and Ximena are at the table, making sculptures out of colorful Play-Doh Jo: "So, Ximena, what are you making?" Ximena: "I am making a pony!" Jo: "How about you, Miguel?" Miguel: "I am making a rocket!" Jo: "Ava, what are you making?" Ava: "A house!" comes into the table Vanessa: "Awesome sculptures!" Jo: "As soon as the sculptures are ready for display, Ava started to play up and disassemble them piece by piece except her own sculpture." disassembles Miguel and Ximena's sculptures by using a knife Vanessa: "What happened here?" Ximena: (sobbing) "My pretty pony is destroyed, I worked so hard on it!" Miguel: (wailing) "My rocket! It's ruined!" Vanessa: "Ava, sit. You do not destroy your brother and sister's property. That is not very nice. They worked very hard on them." Ava: "Hmph, I don't care! I think those sculptures are stupid, ridiculous, and despicable." Parent Meeting Teaching Begins House Rules Timeout Block Violence Video Game Technique Jo: All right, every video game has a rating; eC, E, E+10, T, M, and Ao. You see that they put it there so that the parent will know which game is appropriate for their kids. They also have to know the content in the game as well. All right, what is eC stand for? Ava: Early childhood. That's ages three and up. Jo: Very good, Ava. That is correct. Can Anybody tell me what E stands for? Miguel: Everyone. Comic mischief, mild cartoon or fantasy violence, it depends on the game. Sometimes mild lyrics. Jo: That's right, Miguel. What about E+10? Ximena: That's for everyone ten and up. Fantasy violence, mild suggestive themes, crude humor, alcohol reference...mild language, use of alcohol and tobacco....it varies. Some have mild blood, comic mischief, and cartoon violence...and some have drug reference...and violent references. Jo: You got it, Ximena. Right on, buddy! Now, can anyone tell me what T stands for? Ava: Teen. Ages 13 and up. May contain some violence, language...depending on the game. Some have crude humor, sexual themes, use of alcohol and tobacco, partial nudity...some with blood and gore, suggestive themes, alcohol and tobacco reference, either Cartoon or fantasy violence, and of course, lyrics. Jo: Right you are, Ava. Very good! How about the M? (Ximena and Miguel look at each other, neither of them know) Ava: Mature. Ages 17 and up. Strong language, mature sexual themes, comic mischief, suggestive themes, strong sexual content, strong lyrics, use of alcohol and drugs, crude or mature humor, drug reference, intense violence, nudity, and oh yeah...the blood and gore. Jo: Right again, Ava. And bonus question: what does the Ao stand for? Ava: Adults only. Ages 18 and up. May contain mature sexual themes and strong sexual content. That means only grown ups, like mommies and daddies can play it, right? Jo: There you go. You are on the right track, Ava. Teaching Continues Family Test Run DVD Meeting Reinforcements Jo: "Ava is now writing her apology note." Jo Leaves the Family for Good Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts